Dolor eterno, corazón roto, lagrimas rotas, muerte
by FchanHatake
Summary: Shinobu ve la realidad, desapareciendo en meses cuyo no probo alimento... ¿sera la ultima ver que vea a Miyagi? Sufrimiento eterno de Shinobu ¿Podra cambiar? ¿Sobrevivira?
1. Lo siento tanto

Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Shingiku Nakamura Los derechos están reservados al nombre de FchanHatake XD … Espero que les guste Nya ¡Sayonnara Nee! Yanne!

"Lo siento tanto"

Tengo un problema que no puedo explicar, lo sé yo se que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, yo no se que siento cuando estoy al lado tuyo, Tengo esta enfermedad, y un mensaje, el cual donde sale Nuestro termino, Lamento decirte que recién descubrí esto, no quiero contagiarte, daré un montón de excusas pero no te dire mi enfermedad – Pensó Shinobu al dejar la carta encima de la mesa auxiliar de Miyagi y se fue al ver que su amante o eso era lo que pensaba no estaba.

_Hola pakka, Espero que te encuentres bien, Solo quería decirte que ya no me veras, No me busque o creo que ni siquiera me vas a buscar, solo quiero decirte "Eres libre de hacer lo que quiera de hoy en adelante", comprendí que amar no es obligar a la otra persona que te ame… Yo ya sabía que tú estabas conmigo por tu empleo…. No te preocupes que no te pasara nada…y que por fin entendí el significado de amar" Aunque yo no puedo abandonar este sentimiento… Adiós Miyagi… _

_Shinobu Takatsuki _

Shinobu mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia su departamento, saco las llaves de copia que le había dado a Miyagi y se dirigió a su departamento borrando todo el rastro que pudo haber dejado en aquel departamento

Mientras llegaba un Miyagi You cansado a su departamento, se esperaba a un mocoso saludándole, y cosas así, Pero en cambio recibió una silenciosa bienvenida, Si Shinobu no estaba en su departamento, Se dijo que tal vez estaría ocupado y se fue a bañar, cuando regreso a su dormitorio vio debajo de su despertador una nota, Se notaba que la letra era de Shinobu, Leyó su contenido, Y pensó que era el berrinche de Shinobu, claro que quería o necesitaba algo, Así que decidió dejarlo así….

Pasaron 7 meses

Shinobu todavía no aparece en el departamento de Miyagi, y ni siquiera se ah topado con el, aunque trate de buscarlo en su colegio…

Miyagi ahora si estaba preocupado, Tanto tiempo de no ver a Shinobu le causo una gran pesadez, Le asusto también, y ahora recién tomaba en serio lo que había escrito su amante, Miyagi estaba desconcertado y se preguntaba "¿Qué habré echo?", ya que nadie le quería contar en donde estaba Shinobu, cuando llamaba a la puerta de Shinobu nadie respondía.

Solo se escuchaban llantos y algunas veces voces de personas entablando una conversación seria sobre algo, En cambio Shinobu, estaba más desnutrido, necesitaba transfusiones de sangre constantemente, ya no podía asistir ni al colegio, todo lo que hacia lo debilitaba, Lo único que podía hacer es estar en su departamento con un suero, solo caminando, viendo tv, aunque ahora ya no era capaz de pararse y caminar sus piernas no le respondían…

No come ya que le duele demasiado comer, Y lo peor aun se desmaya de vez en cuando por la anemia, Su hermana que esta preocupada siempre de Shinobu al igual que el inspector, Iban todos los minutos que podían, y trataban de llevarlo a pasear, para que en sus últimos años se entretuviera, y lo pasara de lujo hasta la hora de su muerte, Todos se lamentaban y no sabían como curar lo que tenia Shinobu, Simplemente no se podía hacer nada, era un virus antiguo fuerte, y el Uke de terrorista, y además todos se preguntaban como es que se había agarrado aquella enfermedad, aunque los doctores dijeron que fue por algo que izo la madre de Shinobu, Shinobu al avisarle de que tenia esa enfermedad, se asusto demasiado, que después no pudo ni pegar ojo, ni siquiera unos 6 segundos, ya que cuando cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba a el en un ataúd, Grande y melancólico ataúd, cuyas maderas son más heladas que el polo norte o sur.

En El Departamento de Shinobu

Hola Shinobu, ¿Cómo te sientes?

B..i..en- Dijo entrecortadamente Shinobu quien empezaba una pelea por solo abrir un poco los ojos

No intentes nada que te haga hacer fuerza, Ya sabes que te hace mal – Dijo su hermana tomando el brazo de su hermano, para cambiarle el suero, ya que si ella sabia algo, ese algo era de enfermería.

¿C….o..mo… e……. mmi…ya…gi?- Pregunto Shinobu forzando su voz cosa que de nuevo su hermana le reprimió

Bien, sigue haciendo sus clases de siempre – Dijo su hermana sin mayor interés o énfasis a lo que pronuncio Shinobu ya que no sabía la relación que había tenido Miyagi con Shinobu

O…k – Dijo Shinobu tranquilizándose y esbozando apenas una sonrisa de muñeco tétrico mientras que por adentro le daba una pena ya que ni siquiera se había preocupado por el pero no le importaba no quería que le viera en aquel estado tan deprimente

Ya te dije que no es bueno que te esfuerzos demasiado – Dijo Ella para después despedirse e irse de aquel departamento olvidado donde descansaba un futuro cadáver.

Me siento mal… - Dijo en un susurro Shinobu pensando que alguien le vendría a ayudar o le hubiese escuchado sintió cálidamente sus lagrimas recorrer su rostro mientras lentamente Iba cerrando los ojos…

Pov's De Miyagi

Eh pasado varias veces en frente de la casa de Shinobu Pero ¡Nadie habré!, De vez en cuando veo al director y a la hermana de shinobu entrar en el departamento, pero con un rostro deprimente… Ya no se qué hacer – Pensaba Miyagi

¿Y si Rompo la puerta o trato de ingresar de otra forma? … No seria inaceptable – Se repetía Miyagi, todavía leyendo la nota que le había dejado shinobu antes de desaparecer

Miyagi se dirigía hacia la calle para refrescar un poco su memoria o su capacidad de razonar, el no ver a shinobu le devastaba profundamente, sinceramente era como perder el Tercio de toda su vida, al pasar en enfrente de la puerta escucho una débil voz pidiendo ayuda y lamentándose, era una voz dolorosa y deprimente pero esa voz era parecida a la de shinobu Se paro más cerca de la puerta

¡¿Shinobu Esta ahí?! ¡Shinobu! – Gritaba una y otra vez Miyagi, no le importaba que le miraran tan extrañamente, simplemente era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado dio la primera patada a la puerta pero esta seguía en pie y cuando le iba a pegar el golpe final, el piso se empezó a mover a una escala de 10° escala Richter, Miyagi no sabía qué hacer

_Shinobu… ¿Estas ahí? por favor respóndeme – _Susurro Miyagi con una voz triste…


	2. Abandóname

Abandóname"

Aléjate… Huye de aquí… No seas idiota… No dejes que mi muerte se en vano – Pensé con tristeza y melancolía mientras que empezaba a llorar, todo lo de mi alrededor caía provocándome susto, pero ninguno de mis miembros de mi cuerpo reacciono, Pensé alguna vez que me pasaría esto y recordé aquella canción de Koji Nanjo "Katsuai" de "Cathexis"

_Yo no puedo Amar… _

Escuchaba infinitamente mi nombre en varias ocasiones, Derrame mis lagrimas mientras me paraba con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban para llegar a mi velador

_Te amo… Te necesito… _

Saque de allí una imagen tuya y solamente tuya, recordé aquellos momentos en los cuales te fastidiabas y cuando te preocupaste de no saber mi cumpleaños, Aunque fue poco me alegraste la mitad de mi vida…

_Te busco… Te necesito… Te amo _

Te tengo entre mis brazos, tu imagen se que estaré seguro contigo en mis brazos, Sonrió una ultima vez después de que me caía el techo encima, Mientras veo todos oscurecerse y el poco de luz desaparecer aprecio tu imagen de nuevo hasta no ver nada…

Pov's de Miyagi

Grite varias veces tu nombre, y todavía no escuchaba nada, vi que una mano me tiraba hacia atrás, y creo haberte visto Shinobu, Sonreí por haberte encontrado y cierro mis ojos para irme contigo a algún lugar seguro, pero cuando los abrí tu ya no estabas, tu esencia, tu aroma ya había desaparecido, vi en frente de mis ojos tu departamento y el mío derrumbándose, mientras que yo apenas tenia unos pocos moretones por todo mi cuerpo, me di la vuelta para buscarte solo a ti con mi mirada, Pero no encontré nada…

Corrí hacia donde los escombros de las murallas que nos separaban, o que mejor dicho de aquella relación que no aceptaba, segunda vez que derramo lagrimas por alguien, y me doy cuenta de que todas aquellas personas que eh amado hasta el final o que inconscientemente quería para mi, siempre terminan muriendo o desapareciendo de mi vida "Que irónica es la vida"

Empecé a sacar cada escombro que encontraba, lo único que quería localizar era una melena rubia o una tez de piel media pálida… "Solo quiero pensar que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde"

* * *

Fin del Capitulo… Continuacion

"Povs de Risako" " Pov's del Director"

Agradecimientos: Gracias por leer esta pequeña y breve historia sobre esta pareja de terroristas.

Recomendaciones: ¡Sigan viendo Yaoi Yeah! … ¡Sigan haciendo historia y lo mas importante cuídense! Sigamos haciendo crecer la cultura … ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

Derechos: Esta historia esta reservada a los derechos de FchanHatake los personajes es de la grandiosa y famosísima Mangaka "Shingiku Nakamura"

Gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por considerarlo y creo que vale la pena en leer… si hay sugerencias no duden en decírmelas que las aceptare gustosa… cualquier comentario aceptable… Yanne Tomodachis …


	3. Mi fuerza de Voluntad

**Mi fuerza de Voluntad**

**Pov's De Risako **

Corrí hacia la salida mientras que solo un nombre recorría mi cerebro aquel nombre era "Miyagi", sentí que algo iba mal pero aun así no me detuve sentí que mis piernas se dirigían a algún lugar y efectivamente estaba corriendo hacia don de se encontraba 6tu departamento sentí una opresión en mi cuerpo, y al verte llegar allí todas las preocupaciones se me esfumaron, sonreí por que estabas bien pero al momento de ver tu cara y que te levantabas, salte hacia ti pero me detuve al ver a ese mocoso que odio en tus brazos.

¿Por qué lloras por él? ¿Por qué sufres por él? – Empecé a preguntarme a medida de que caminaba hacia a ti

Shinobu… susurrabas tan dulcemente su detestable nombre

Una vez cerca de ti ni siquiera me miraste y aquello me hizo enojar mas, Tome al bastardo que estaba entre tus brazos, pero no fue nada delicado lo odiaba por lo tanto lo tome de un brazo que tenia roto y con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje hacia las ruinas haciendo que algunos escombros que estaban parados se cayeran encima de la victima que los golpeo

¡Shinobu! – Gritaste horrorizado y luego me miraste con un odio y ser de venganza indescriptible, y ahí tuve miedo de tu expresión, te levantaste rápido y corriste hacia el cuerpo agonizante del mocoso y yo empecé a derramar lágrimas de Impotencia…

**Pov's de Miyagi **

Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos mi Amado Shinobu… - Decía mientras sentía a alguien detrás mío

Después de que te veía me imagine tu cara teñida de ese color carmesí que me encantaba de ti, Y no dude en pronunciar una vez tu nombre, Tu estabas durmiendo en mis brazos, no estabas muerto, solo estabas descansando

Pero sentí de nuevo esa mirada que se infiltraba en mi piel, y ella tu propia hermana mi ex-esposa te tomo de tu Brazo roto y te estrello contra la pared con una cantidad de fuerza que te hizo agonizar

Antes de correr hacia ti le infundo todos mis malditos sentimientos de odio a ella y al final corro hacia ti me sentí desesperado y lo único que hice fue a tomarte entre brazos y llevarte…

**Pov's de Director U. Mitsuhashi **

A lo lejos veía el show… Sabía que una tormenta y una pelea se acercaba y lo había planeado de antemano… este hijo que nunca quise… y aquella hija que adoro con toda mi alma, en cambio el su hermano no deseado, detestado y maldito tendrá que morir en las manos de mi hija… El nunca debió de haber existido…

**Pov's de Miyagi **

Una vez tu en mis brazos no pude contenerme el correr, y llorar

_No te preocupes Miyagi Bakka, estaré bien solo tengo que descansar un poco _– me decías en susurros

No, Solo aguanta un poco más… solo un poco más ¿está bien? – Dije tratando de sonar no desesperado pero era imposible para mi te amo tanto, te amo tanto que da temor el perderte.

_Está bien… - _Me repetías hasta que de pronto abruptamente te silenciaste, justo cuando llegue al hospital el cual se encontraba intacto por el terremoto, Mira y tus ojos se estaban cerrando, un docto te tomo en brazos, no tenía el tiempo de verle la cara solo lo seguía, hasta la sala el cual me dijeron que me quedara afuera, me dieron unos tranquilizantes, y me sentaron, me dieron un poco de café, y sentí algo atropellar a mi corazón, bote las cosas y corrí hacia tu sala y vi tu cara por la ventana me estabas mirando y vi que movías los labios solo decías

_Te amo… Se feliz Miyagi… encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz en…verdad… Adiós… - _Tus labios dejaron de moverse y en el monitor tus signos cardiacos ya estaban inactivos, esta vez, esta vez no podría recuperarme…

Bakka Mocoso… No me dejaste decirte que lo que en verdad me hacia feliz eras tú… y que además… era lo que buscaba… y la respuesta a tu pregunta es… que te buscaría hasta los lugares más inhabitables ya que tu abarcas todo… - dije llorando mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana más cercana estaba como en el piso 16 y en verdad era inmenso el hospital

Camine lentamente como si mi vida estuviera colgando de un péndulo, pero me detuve y una vez mas de dije "Te amo" , hasta que vi que mas médicos entraban de seguro para sacar tu cuerpo de allí…

**Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura" y el A "****Patrick Dempsey****", Y tambien agradecer por poner su concentración y paciencia en este Fic… Últimamente la inspiración se me ah ido a Jigoku T.T XD… Mattane Minna!**


	4. Mi última Salida

Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Shingiku Nakamura, Y tambien gracias a ustedes por animarme de continuar este fic ¡Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ¡Mata nochi!

"Mi última salida"

Sin ti ya no puedo más… - Lloraba no podía evitarlo, mas más gente entraba a operarte, más gente te trataba de resucitar, Y yo de apoco al igual que tu moríamos.

- Tu por el dolor en tu corazón y cuerpo, yo por tu perdida… - Decía Miyagi

- No llores, sabes que no vale la pena… - Escuche algo por detrás mío

- Jajá (Reí Irónicamente) ¿Crees que debería reir, sobarme la guata como idiota y celebrar? – Pregunte con un detono de Furia

- Pues no se oye tan mal… ¡Cállate! (Miyagi lo corto y se dio la vuelta)

Es más se rio de lo irónico de estar hablando solo mientras que seguía su camino a la muerte…

-¡Esta vivo! ¡Está vivo! - – Grito un medico saliendo a buscar a más gente para ayudarla

Me detuve en medio de todo, y empecé a llorar más fuerte, corrí hacia donde se encontraba tu sala, y ahí estabas tú luchando con todas tus fuerzas, no evite en entrar a la fuerza y acercarme a ti para tomarte la mano, pero al tiempo de alcanzarla me separaron de ti y una lagrima traviesa fluyo por tu mejilla.

Me dejaron con tranquilizantes como los animales mientras me atendían a mí… Una vez listo fui a donde me habían dicho después de tu operación…

**Pov's de Shinobu **

No puedo abandonarlo ahora, de lo que escuche ya no…

Desperté en una sala muy incómoda y todo estaba helado, sabía que no estaba muerto me dolía mucho el brazo, Y eso me alegro, Vi una silueta que no pude distinguir muy bien, pero ya sabía quien era, y ese era mi Miyagi, Sonreí y mi rostro se enrojeció al sentir que Miyagi me tomaba la cara y me besaba

-Eres valiente Shinobu-chibi – Me Dijo Miyagi con cariño

Trate de formular palabra pero ya nada salía de mi boca, Eso me desespero y empecé a por casualidad a asustar a Miyagi quien inmediatamente me dio un abrazo protector

-Tranquilo solo has perdido la voz pero nada fuera de lo normal – Dijo Miyagi para después acariciarme la mejilla y tranquilizarme, se apoyo en las zonas sanas de mi cuerpo, aunque yo me corrí y le dije con la mirada a Miyagi que se acostara al lado mío, se acostó al lado y me abrazo posesivamente con cuidado, y sentí su olor y calor y no tarde en quedarme dormido, Y el conmigo.

**Pov's de Risako **

Una vez llegue al hospital pregunte por tu nombre, Y por el nombre de ese bastardo me dieron la dirección y corri hacia alli para acabar con todo.

Entre a la sala, y camine hasta el ventanal abri la cortina, Y alli vi la peor imagen que pudo echarle carbón a mi Furia, Estabas tu comodo en los brazos de mi amado, mientras que este disfrutaba tu presencia aquello me calentó la sangre, cada estructura de mi ADN, Todo hasta mi cerebro, vi que el todavía estaba durmiendo y bien conocía que el no se despertaba tan rápido como tu, Por fin podría ver aquella cara de dolor provocada por mi…

Te tome del brazo que tenias roto, y vi que empezaste a gritar silenciosamente aun así Miyagi no despertaba

Te tire hacia el espejo que había en frente de las dos camas, y tome el florero derrame el agua en tu rostro, y luego lo tire sobre tu pierna, se rompió en mil pedazos el jarro, vi tus gruesas lagrimas de sangre, y me rei

Te vi balbucear su nombre, y eso me enfureció mas de lo que estaba, te tome del pelo y choque tu cabeza contra la pared provocando que te desmayaras por la intensidad, luego con tu misma cabeza rompi el vidrio que daba al primer piso y estábamos en el 25… Lo que lo haría mas interesante…


	5. Himitsu Secreto

"Himitsu"

Pov's de Miyagi

Desperté por no sentir aquella persona que cuidaba de mi corazón, a la cual amaba demasiado, me levante confundido, encontrándome en la misma habitación, Me di cuenta de que todo estaba destrozado y había solo una razón de eso, Era Risako quien Mantenía a mi shinobu sangrando de la cabeza, con heridas múltiples en su cuerpo… y que Risako iba a tirar, Patee la pierna de esa mujer insoportable haciendo que se callera, solo a shinobu y lo tome rápidamente, mientras que corría hacia la salida antes de dedicarle a Risako

-¡Puta ándate al infierno si es necesario! ¡Pero deja a mi Chico en paz! ¿¡Entendiste perra? – Dije Alterado para después buscar una enfermera

Pov's de Risako

-¿¡Como puede rechazarme y mas encima insultarme! – Gritaba con toda mi impotencia, En verdad estaba enojada con esa idiota pareja que tenia Miyagi, si ya no funcionaba matar a shinobu tendré que conquistar a Miyagi de otra manera

-Tranquilízate Hijita… que pronto se rendirá – Me decía mi padre mientras aparecía por la habitación

-¡Quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que un despreciable se está robando a mi novio! – Grite para después pararme y que por casualidad el alcohol se estrellara con todo mi cuerpo lleno de heridas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grite no solo por el dolor sino por las ganas de matar a alguien

-Te dije que te tranquilizaras – Me volvió a decir el viejo de mi padre

Está bien… Pero de algún modo conseguiré lo que quiero… - Dije para después sentarme en la camilla en la cual estaba ese idiota con mi amado (N/T: El amor de esta idiota es demasiado enfermizo)

En el Sueño de Miyagi y Shinobu

- ¿Qué es lo que me miras tanto Pakka? – Pregunto Shinobu en los brazos de Miyagi quien le sonreía cálidamente

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara? – Pregunte después besar la cabeza de mi Chibi

- Pues… Porque se me dio la regalada gana… ¡Bakka tengo un brazo fracturado y quieres que me defienda! Jajajajaj ,,, Algunas veces me impresiona tu racionamiento… - Dijo Shinobu separándose pero cayéndose para después ser agarrado por mi

- Shinobu ¿Quieres que te castigue? – Pregunte con una mirada lujuriosa por lo que mi Uke se asusto

- No… No… creo que llego la hora de despertar… ¿ No crees? – Dijo Shinobu pegándose en las mejillas

- No lo creo todavía queda un poco… ¿No crees que hay que aprovechar? – Pregunte De nuevo haciendo que entrara en el Nvl5 de Pánico

- Jajajajaja Creo que deberíamos hacer una fogata se está oscureciendo ¿no crees? Jajajajaja – Rio nerviosamente Shinobu

- Ehmm, Buena idea así podría ver mejor tu rostro… - Dije para después montar a Shinobu en mi espalda…

-¡Bakka! Bájame! Bájame! – Gritaba Shinobu con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Miyagi parara en seco

- … Shinobu… ¿Como es que puedes hablar? Espera… ¿Es porque es un sueño?... Claro…- Dijo Miyagi para después ser detenido por Shinobu

-Esto es un sueño que estamos teniendo al mismo tiempo… - Dijo Shinobu Sonrojándose

Entonces… Eso significa en donde quedamos ¿ Y como nos dormimos? – Pregunto Miyagi para rápidamente imaginarse una fogata, mientras que la noche ya estaba la fogata era grande y cálida, e imaginariamente habían aparecido asientos de troncos en los cuales Miyagi se sentó con un Shinobu en sus piernas

Pues… Cuando Nos sanaron las heridas, Lamentablemente me quede dormido en… Bueno y asi sucedió y tu me seguiste al sueño… - Dijo Shinobu para después tratar de evadir el tema

- ¿En dónde te quedaste dormido mi amado Chibi? – Pregunto Pícaramente Miyagi recordando

- En… en … la … ¡Camilla! Claro que en la camilla – Dijo Shinobu sonrojándose hasta por las orejas

Ehmm Recuerdo, que dijiste que te dolía demasiado y el dolor te adormeció en mi… ¡CALLATE! (Interrumpió el grito de Shinobu sonrojado)

-Jajaja – Se rio Miyagi…


	6. Mascara Tras Mascara

"**Mascara tras mascara, Venganza Tras venganza"**

Hey tu el que anda por allí… si tu… acércate por favor – Decía Risako en el hospital de vuelta para volver a tratar de completar con su venganza

¿Qué es lo que necesita? – Pregunto Una ingenua enfermera quien al acercarse fue nockeada, Risako la llevo al baño y dejo con pestillo la puerta, empezó por descararle los cabellos y empezó a guardarlos en una bolsa, mientras que le quitaba el traje de enfermera y sacaba algo para limpiar, Tambien le quito los ojos y las uñas, junto con la tablilla que llevaba.

Gracias, por sus servicios – Dijo Risako para después borrar toda evidencia y tirarla por la ventana del baño pero claro sin antes haberla reducido a trozos de carne solo dejando su cara reconocible

Risako Hacia con los pelos de la enfermera una peluca, cada fibra de cabello cada fibra la juntaba como buen asesino en serie, Mientras que con algunos pedazos de piel que le quito empezó a hacer una máscara que después guardo, saco la libreta que tambien quito y se vistió como tal, Era irreconocible, era otra Risako.

_Por el pasillo ella camina Sin necesidad de mirar hacia atrás _

_Esta cerca de la puerta demasiado cerca de la puerta… entra… _

¿Cómo ah estado Últimamente?- - Pregunto con una voz falsa, Cara y sonrisa dibujadas forzadamente, Sonrisa de Gato, Mirada amable oculta de venganza, Se acerca demasiado a su victima

Ah, el ah estado demasiado bien, pero hay que dejarlo descansar ¿No cree? – Dijo Miyagi interrumpiendo el contacto que iba a suceder

A esta bien… ¿Y usted? – Piensa con todo el rencor por que lo han salvado y el salvador fue el… su amado

…¿No crees que es doloroso?... – Dice la enfermera en delante del chico en la camilla

¿De que habla? – Pronuncio rencorosamente Miyagi

El no debería… Vivir… - Dijo la enfermera para quitarse todo menos la ropa

**¡RISAKO!** – Grito Miyagi para tratar de alejar a la enfermera quien sostenía un veneno que parecía un líquido indefenso pero que era el arma más mortal

Risako solo atinaba a Reir como maniática, Sonreía y aplaudía, mientras todavía tenía la aguja en sus manos

**¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?** – Grita Miyagi abrazando a Shinobu quien se encontraba en shock

¿Sera mi amado de amor? – Dijo ella para después reírse de lo que pronuncio mientras se acercaba a la pareja

_1-. Miyagi Abrazaba a shinobu quien comenzaba a reaccionar _

_2-. Risako avanzaba lentamente sonriendo y empezando a cantar desafinadamente_

_ se da cuenta de que todo iba para el _

_4-. Risako se enoja y empieza a correr _

_5-. La aguja comienza a acercarse a shinobu Miyagi se interpone _

_ con las fuerzas que queda tira a Miyagi al piso _

_7-. La aguja se inyecta directo al corazón de Shinobu _

_ Grita y llora _

_9-. Shinobu se despide _

_10-. Risako ríe y ríe _

Miyagi Toma la aguja la saca del pecho de Shinobu, y lo toma en brazo con el poco fuerza y brillo que tiene Risako, Golpea o trata de quitarle a la persona desagradable que tenía en brazos.

Este grita la patea, mientras que Risako examina en el piso lo que hace Miyagi, Este deja a shinobu sentado en la camilla quien ahora estaba agonizando, Miyagi toma a Risako, esta cree que por fin la aceptara. Pero Miyagi, La golpea, la fractura, le rompe la piel, le quita el pelo, después rompe el vidrio con la cara de ella misma y la desfigura dejando sangrando en el piso.

Va en busca de shinobu y sale a la azotea, con él en brazos, Saca lo poco que queda del veneno que tenía Shinobu en su corazón y se lo inyecta nunca dejando de abrazar A SU shinobu.

_Buenas noches Mí amado Shinobu ahora dormiré contigo… para siempre…. _

Advertencias: Este escrito está reservado a FchanHatake, ESTOS personajes son de la grandiosa mangaka "Shingiku Nakamura", Fuente de aspiración canciones de "Buck-Tick". ESTO ES YAOI SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO VEAS.


	7. El Paraíso

"**El Paraíso"**

¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunto un shinobu confundido por encontrarse en un lugar llamado la nada, en aquel lugar simplemente todo era blanco y solo se podía ver la figura de shinobu recorrerla

_Estas en un lugar donde lo tienes todo y a la vez nada, es de tu persona mejorarlo – _Decía una voz como de fondo

¿Insinúas que soy yo quien puede cambiarlo? – Decía Shinobu para tratar de recordar

_No tú no puedes solo, Tienes que esperar a una persona mas_ – Decía El alma de Fondo

Miyagi – Fue lo que pensó Shinobu y con eso le salió una lagrima, se preguntaba que había sido de él, y si todavía estaba vivo por lo de Risako, Creyó que Miyagi se quedaría con Risako ya que pensaba que todo era una mentira, que era una actuación por parte de Miyagi, porque encontraba raro de que él fuera así.

Al fin y al cabo no pude seguir siendo su terrorista – Dijo Shinobu mientras se abrazaba allí hacia frio extremadamente hacia mucho frio hasta que sintió calor en la espalda

Si seguirás siendo mi terrorista aunque te fueras primero – Dijo Una voz desde atrás de Shinobu

¡Miyagi! Yo pensé… que tú estabas con ella ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Shinobu apartándose del abrazo

Ehmm Pues mi razón de vivir, Bueno y mi razón de latir y de seguir permaneciendo en pie se fue, pues no había razón para seguir viviendo, Y bueno lo demás no lo contare, Pero al fin al cabo… Te amo Shinobu y guárdatelo bien en la cabeza TE AMO - Dijo Miyagi mientras se acercaba a Shinobu y comenzaba a besarlo ferozmente

Shinobu quien se encontraba concentrado en el beso con Miyagi, no se dio cuenta de que el escenario empezaba a cambiar por una playa, allí se encontraban con su primo (Misaki Takahashi), Su hermano (Satsuki), Su yerno (Damien), El escritor (Usami Akihiko), Su sensei (Kamijou Hiroki), EL doctor (Kusama Nowaki), cuando llegaron allí Miyagi le dejo de besar, para abrazarlo, mientras que Shinobu seguía con los ojos como plato

¡Oh Oni-chan pasaste a la vida de inmortalidad!¡Lo han logrado! – Decía Satsuki en los brazos de Damien quien lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había pegado a su cuerpo

¡Tanto Tiempo Shinobu-Chan! – Decía Misaki quien estaba ultramente protegido por Usami quien estaba con los dos brazos tapando el cuerpo de Misaki y se encontraba sonriendo, aquello solo lo hacía para Misaki, y misaki se dio cuenta y empezó a reírse en voz baja por la cara de asesino que tomo después usami al ver que Miyagi se acercaba con shinobu

¡Espero que en esto tomes más atención! – Decía Hiroki quien fue detenido por Nowaki que se le abalanzo encima, pero todavía parados, ¡Bienvenidos! – Decía Nowaki con una sonrisa persodenth

¡Arigato por la bienvenida! Pero no logro comprenderlo muy bien porque estoy aquí yo me imagine el cielo con las típicas nubecitas y florecitas… flotando por aquí por allá… - Decía Shinobu con un denoto de des concertación

Primero es lo primero, Han llegado bien por que shinobu murió, y se preguntaran tambien por que no están en el cielo, y por qué siguen vivos…

Pero antes las personas que hay aquí son: "Locos maniáticos posesivos compulsivos con sus ukes", y bueno tambien algunos aquí es "Alma en peligro que trata de escapar de los caprichos de su seme, pero que al fin y al cabo termina siempre siendo atrapado y violado hasta que le diga "te amo" a su seme" al final resultan ser "Almas que suelen ocultar sus sentimientos que tienen un amor incondicional por su seme" – Decía Damien terminando de explicar

Huy… - Todos los ukes se desvanecieron en los brazos de sus semes con la cara roja y un tipo de alma saliéndose por la boca

Bueno al caso de las preguntas, por su amor incondicional y por la manía de dar la vida por el otro se han sido compensados con la vida eterna al lado del otro hasta que su Inmortalidad la cual estaba en un 54% arreglada termine al momento de que termine ustedes morirán juntos – decía Satsuki con una sonrisa de gato

¿Bueno? – Decía Damien con un poco de sueño en su voz

Nos pillaron en la madrugada… - Dijo Misaki apoyándose en el pecho de Usami

Y ahora que me di cuenta… estáis todos con pijamas…. – Decía Miyagi Con Shinobu en brazos

Buenas noches – Decía Nowaki con un Hiroki como bebe apoyado en sus dos brazos durmiendo

Oyasumi-nasai – Decía Usami haciendo una leve reverencia para después llevarse consigo a misaki quien estaba durmiendo en su pecho

Bueno entonces nosotros le guiaremos hacia su casa – Dijo Satsuki para tomar la mano de Damien y la de shinobu y shinobu la de Miyagi y salir corriendo hacia la profundidad del camino que estaba hecho de piedra, Al llegar allí vieron un hermoso condominio de mansiones, Satsuki después soltó la mano de Shinobu y abrió la puerta, Entraron y vieron que todo estaba bien así que dejaron a la pareja reciente allí, Y se marcharon a su propia mansión

Pues, Veamos le el visto bueno… - Dijo Shinobu tirándose al piso

¡Shinobu! – Grito Miyagi asustado para tomar a Shinobu en brazos este se encontraba durmiendo profundamente

Vaya si que das medios sustos… eso no me lo esperaba de un terrorista… el de bajar la guardia Jjijijij…. – Y así fue como Miyagi desapareció con el pobre de Shinobu que no sabía qué era lo que le iban a hacer… y que tendría un dolor infernal que no podría dejarlo convivir en paz…

**Fin… /This is the end My only Friend… ****The end **

**Advertencias: Esta trama esta reservados a los derechos de FchanHatake, Si lo ves por otro Fic Avísanos para hacer algo al respecto, Espero que hayáis disfrutado del Fic!... Los personajes pertenecen a la Grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura" Exceptuando Damien y satsuki que son míos *¬* XD… AL FIN Y AL CABO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAIS DISFRUTADO…. MUAJAJAJAJA… y recuerden **

"**Tu iras donde te depare el destino, no importa cuando no importa donde… solo vívelo al extremo y no tengas miedo a nada" **

"**Puede que el paraíso que busques este en tu interior" **


	8. Fic Para Las Dudas

"**FIC PARA LAS DUDAS" **

Bueno Nyaa! Eh visto que tenéis muchas dudas pero eso Se arreglara… Bueno Satsuki y Damien Son de mi Historia "La melancolía de Nowaki" y si los cree yo 1313… Y tambien que este final resultaba que Shinobu había quedado en un tipo de nada por el cual él estaba muerto, Entonces cuando Miyagi muere, shinobu se puede ir con él, es un tipo de espera que hace shinobu para irse en paz, pero en vez de irse con alma se fueron con todo a un lugar que es como una isla, en donde están casi todas las parejas yaoi, una la cual cree que en mi imaginación, Tambien quería decir que gracias por sus Rewies y espero seguir escribiendo historias que le fascinen… pronto hare mas de esta pareja…

1-. Shinobu su primo son Satsuki y Misaki Takahashi

2-. Miyagi no tiene ningún familiar allí ¬ ¬

3-. Damien es el amor de Satsuki

Y si tienen más dudas lo resolveré…. Jejejeje creó… pero lo hare...!


End file.
